Pearl Finn: The Story of A Rebel
by SugarEgg
Summary: Pearl Finn ( OC ) is a new student at Ever After High, she's a true heart Rebel but everyone keeps telling her she's a Royal. Will Pearl be able to fit in or will it a happily never after? Will she be able to stand up for herself and show them anyone can rewrite there destiny? Rate K but rating may change later.


_This is my 1st Fanfiction ever after! I'm trying my very best to write this + I'm doing this narrator style, I don't know, I thought it gave a nice twist to the Ever After High thing! Hope you enjoy this! Be sure to comment and point out my errors! Negative comments are welcome! Love ya all! 3 I'm using the original Little Mermaid story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

** _Female Narrator:_** A carriage stopped in front of Ever After High, a girl with blonde hair with turquoise highlights stepped out of the carriage. Every student stared at her, then the whispering started; The Rebels started saying things like: "Judging from her look I'm sure she's a Royal!" or "Who is this girl? I guess Royal material! Let's ignore her!" and "Alert! Alert! Royal vanity! She probably spent an hour doing her make up!" .Of course none of that was true, Pearl Finn didn't use any make-up and she wasn't vain.

**_Male Narrator:_** Headmaster Grimm came up and greeted her, "You must be Pearl Finn, daughter of the little mermaid, correct?" Pearl nodded, "Pearl please go to Baba Yaga and you will have you schedule. You may ask the students to help you find her room." Pearl nodded once again and went searching Baba Yaga's room, on the way Baba Yaga's room she bumped into Madeline Hatter, "Oh, sorry!" Pearl said smiling, "It's okay! I'm Madeline Hatter but my friend call me Maddie!" Madeline Hatter said, "Can you tell me where Baba Yaga's room is, please?" Pearl asked, "I don't remember! Do you remember Earl Gray?" Maddie asked, Maddie seemed to be talking to her hat,"Squeak, squeak!" A squeaky sound seemed to be coming from her hat and Maddie point to her left. Let's say she was a bit 'cuckoo' for knowing how to speak Mouse-ish. "Hey... who are you calling cuckoo?" Maddie said, "Who are you talking to?","The narrators!".

* * *

Pearl's Point of View (POV)

I followed the direction Maddie pointed. When I reached Baba Yaga's room, I knocked twice. "Come in!" A Russian voice answered, I entered quietly and Baba Yaga gave me my schedule, "Which side are you on?" She asked, "Rebel." I said, I'm not sure if I made the right choice, It's just that I don't want to die so early . I read my schedule twice, Muse-ic... I love singing! Grimmnastic... I'm not a very good athlete! Princessology... I don't like being prim and proper! Beast Training and Care... I love animals! Magicology... Magic, yes! Hero Training... sounds awesome! It was a good schedule, the only thing was that I wasn't really good at some of the classes.

* * *

3rd Person POV (Narrators)

_**Female Narrator:**_Who would've thought she'd choose the Rebel side? Wasn't being a Royal better? Your life is full of prince charmings and you get to be queen! Fabelous! It's a pity she didn't join the Royals, she would've been one of the top tens in the Royal rankings!

_**Male** **Narrator:** _You again, always playing favorites! The girl has the right to choose! And being a Royal isn't 'better'! What part of being a Royal is better than being a rebel? Now let's continue with the story, our readers are pobably waiting. *cough* Pearl went to her first class, Muse-ic. She was fairy hexcited! At young age, Pearl could play any instruments and had a fabelous vocal. It was her chance to be a somebody. She entered and chose a seat between Ashlynn Ella and Melody Piper. "Hello, class!" Professor Pied Piper said as he grabbed his trumpet which was laying on his desk, "Today we are going to learn how to play the recorder." He added and started handing out recorders. "Sir, can you play a hexample?" Kitty Cheshire asked, smiling, showing her gleaming teeth, "Why yes!" Professor Pied Piper answered and began playing his recorder, not long after that mice began to start appearing in random places like in pencil cases and purses, desks and on top of the white board. "Not again, Kitty!" Raven Queen groaned which made everyone groan, "Sorry class, class is dismissed!" Professor Pied Piper said awkwardly. So the students had a whole hour of free time that day.

* * *

Pearl's POV

I had to admit I was a bit disappointed. Okay, I was fairy disappointed! This was my chance to fit in a Kitty blew it up! Okay, maybe I'm overeacting; Kitty just wanted to have some fun! Even though it's not Kitty's fault, I'm still fairy disappointed. Plan A didn't work, it's time for Plan B which is fitting in with the Rebels, now it might sound crazy but it's the only way! When we had free time, I went up to Maddie and Raven and asked, "Hey... Can I hang out with you guys?" Guess what they said? They said, "Sure!" Alright, so that wasn't hexactly what they said, the truth disappoints me but they said, "By hanging out, you mean lecture us about not signing the storybook of legends and being selfish?" I didn't understand, what were the talking about?, "What are you guys talking about?" I asked, "About you being a Royal of course!" They answered, "I'm a Rebel, not a Royal?" I said, "We're sorry, we'd be happy to hang out with you. Maybe you'd like to play with Jackie Beanstalk over there, she's also new and has no friend yet!" Raven said, pointing to a strawberry blonde girl. I walked up to her and asked, "Would you like to be friends with me?"A smile appeared on her face, I looked at her closely, she was thinking really hard before making her decison. Will accept my friendship? Are we going to be friends forever after?

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Okay, so maybe this was kinda short for all of you old fanficton authors but I'm new to the fanfiction commuinity so I hope that you will review Bye, thanks for reading! :) Love ya all!  
xoxo  
SugarEgg_


End file.
